


2 AM

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Their sex life is really affecting Kat's sleep schedule.





	2 AM

Kat’s eyelids are drooping despite her best efforts to stay awake. She blinks harshly, takes another sip of coffee urging herself to focus on the meeting.

But they’ve moved on to numbers and charts, and she’s struggling to keep her eyes open. Perhaps she can close them, let them rest. For just a second.

“I’m sorry, am I boring you?”

Kat’s eyes jolt open, darting from the board member who posed the question and then to Jacqueline. 

“Um, no, I, uh, I had a long night.” she answers, apologetically, more to Jacqueline than anyone else.

She takes a large gulp from her coffee, grateful when Jacqueline asks him to continue.

***

She’d come home determined to get to bed at a reasonable hour. And for a while, she thought she might actually follow through with this - laying on the sofa with Adena, caressing her arm, the monotonous voiceover on the documentary lulling her to sleep.

But then Adena’s hand strokes a little bit further, a little more softly, and Kat’s body reacts instinctively, adrenaline starting to fill her. 

When she turns over to kiss her, she wholeheartedly believes they can just make out for a bit and she’d still be able to sleep at a decent time. 

And then when they’ve lost their clothing and make their way to the bed, Kat thinks they can just go one round. Maybe she’ll sleep a little late, but she’ll be satisfied - and that would still be earlier than usual. 

But Adena likes to tease, to draw out the tension of their mutual desire. Running her hands, and then her lips slowly over Kat’s body, making her come slowly before she’s ready for Kat to take over, increasing the intensity of their touches.

Kat drops onto Adena, breathing heavily, enjoying the sounds of Adena’s post orgasmic bliss. She rolls onto her side, checking the phone at the bedside table. 

2:01 AM

“We can’t keep staying up all night having sex.”

The covers shift, Adena’s hand finding Kat’s hip. 

“Okay.” The thick quality of her voice makes Kat feel weak all over again.

Adena squeezes softly, kissing Kat’s back. Then she squeezes harder, nips at Kat’s neck.

“Fuck it.”

Kat turns over quickly returning to her place on top of Adena.


End file.
